kingsmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Harry Hart
Harry Hart, commonly known as Galahad, is the deuteragonist in the 2014 film ''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' and'' Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017). He is portrayed by Colin Firth. Background Early Life Not much is known about Harry's early life, although it was stated in ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle that he wanted to become a lepidopterist, but instead chose to become an officer in the British Army. After serving in the military for some time, he was recruited into Kingsman. Part of Harry's training included him in his and his fellow trainees' sleeping quarters filling up with a load of water and their response to it (which they supposedly completed successfully) and also choosing a puppy and caring for it during their training (Harry's being a Cairn Terrier he named Mr. Pickle). Sometime into his training, Harry was made to shoot Mr. Pickle (though unknown to him the bullet was actually a blank as part of their training). Harry was given the title of Galahad following this and continued to care for Mr. Pickle until the latter died of Pancreatitis. ''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' 1997 Harry met a young man named Lee Unwin (though how is unknown) and decided on having him train as a candidate for Kingsman. Once, Harry and his unit were conducting a raid in the Middle East when their captive pulled a grenade. Lee quickly jumped on the grenade, saving the unit at the cost of his life, but Harry still felt guilty for not properly searching the man. The other candidate present was given the position with the man's death. Harry gave a bravery medal to Lee's widow Michelle and son, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, telling them that if they ever need help, they should call the phone number on the back of the medal and deliver a coded message, reading: Oxfords, Not Brogues. Meeting Eggsy Seventeen years later, Eggsy called the number and used the code to get himself out of trouble after having been arrested for stealing a car and driving recklessly. Harry saw some Kingsman potential in him with the recent death of Lancelot, and they went to a bar where he told Eggsy about Lee, but then stated about how disappointed Lee would be in what Eggsy had done with his life (although Eggsy angrily stated about how his stepfather's abuse and Michelle's grief for Lee were the cause behind what he did with his life). During this, Eggsy's stepfather's goons entered the bar and began threatening Eggsy. They also tried to intimidate Harry into leaving, something that made him get up to seemingly comply but instead he simply locked the front doors before starting a brawl that left all of the other men in the bar incapacitated and wiped the mind of the pub's landlord who was going to call the police. Finishing his drink, he apologised to Eggsy about it, saying that he had some pent up anger after the death of one of his friends (the man who ended up gaining the position Lee was also training for). Harry also was about to wipe Eggsy's memory of the event when Eggsy said he wouldn't say anything about him. Willing to test him, Harry placed a bug on his shoulder without him noticing before letting him leave. The Introduction of Kingsman True to his word, Eggsy didn't say anything when his stepfather Dean was beating him to know who was in the bar with him, and, before anything bad happened, Harry intervened through the bug, asking for Eggsy to go to the Kingsman tailor shop to meet him there. Harry offered him a chance to become a Kingsman agent, taking him to the Kingsman Mansion for training and testing. The Case of James Arnold & Dinner with Valentine Meanwhile, Harry was also working on the case of Professor James Arnold, who had been kidnapped a short time ago and was the case on which the former agent Lancelot was working at the time of his death. However, Arnold was seen in public a few short days earlier. Finding Professor Arnold, he tried to interrogate him about his kidnapping, only for a microchip in his head to explode, killing Arnold and throwing Harry in a coma. Upon his awakening, he took a fake identity to meet Valentine himself, posing as a billionaire. The two met over a McDonald’s meal, discussing Valentine's views. However, Valentine suspected him to be a secret agent, and put a tracking device in his drink. Eggsy's Final Test Back in London, Harry took Eggsy to the Kingsman tailor to have his suit measures taken, only to run into Valentine again, who was having a suit made for him as well. Still posing as a billionaire to him, he suggested that he buy a top-hat to go with the suit. The hat would have a listening device in it, allowing Kingsman to discover more about his plans. Meanwhile, Eggsy was on his last Kingsman test: shooting his dog. He did not carry out the act, which when he met Harry again made him very disappointed in him, revealing that the gun he was handed was loaded with a blank. The two were not able to reconcile in time, as Harry had to leave to track down Valentine. Before leaving, he told Eggsy to stay and that they'd finish it when he'd return. Harry was acting as the father figure at this time. Near Death Following Valentine's trail to Kentucky, he attended a bigoted and hate-filled speech in a church. Not seeing Valentine anywhere, he tried to leave when Valentine activated his SIM cards making everyone (Harry included) turn maniacal and turning the church in a bloody battlefield. Harry killed many of the churchgoers and was the last man standing by the end. Realising what he'd done, he exited the church where he met Valentine with his henchwoman Gazelle and two armed men. Whilst at gun-point, Valentine joked about how their situation was similar to that of an “old spy movie” they both shared a liking to, before stating it wouldn't have the same ending where Harry won and shot him in the eye, where Harry was presumed dead by those witnessing it. Rescue Unbeknownst to Valentine, Eggsy, Merlin, Arthur or anyone else, Statesman (Kingsman's American cousins) noticed the signal of Valentine’s chips activating and sent Agent Tequila and Ginger in a helicopter to investigate the situation. The two agents found Harry shortly after Valentine had left and recognised he was an agent but did not know where he was from, though quickly applied Alpha-Gel to repair his damaged brain tissue, which saved his life. After investigating the church, Tequila and Ginger brought him with them back to the Statesman headquarters where he awoke and recovered. As a side effect from the Alpha-Gel, Harry suffered from severe amnesia and believed himself to be a lepidopterist because of his past butterfly hobby. ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle'' Reunion with Eggsy and Merlin and Regaining Memory Harry remained in Statesman custody for a year, with the agency having no idea which organization he belonged to and thus how to restore his memories. When Eggsy and Merlin travelled to the Statesman headquarters after Kingsman was destroyed by the Golden Circle, they were shocked to discover that the former Galahad was still alive, and were devastated to learn that he did not recognise them. Merlin and Ginger attempted to help Harry regain his memories, but their attempt at doing so by filling his cell with water and nearly drowning him proved ineffective. It wasn't until Eggsy bought a terrier which resembled Mr. Pickle, gave it to Harry and threatened to shoot it, made Harry memories come back to him. With that, Harry embraced Eggsy and soon reconnected with Merlin. Harry was given all the essential Kingsman attire. His suit, watch, umbrella and modified glasses with a blacked out lense to accommodate Harry’s lost eye. Harry was once again a Kingsman agent and Galahad. When a disgruntled American threatened Harry, he attempted to fight the group but was quickly overcome by their sheer strength and being unable to see them properly because he kept seeing butterflies. Saved by Agent Whiskey, who defended Harry by beating the gang by himself and knocking them out, Merlin told him that although they had brought back his memories, his orientation would return in time and that his butterfly hallucinations would subside. Italy and Shooting Agent Whiskey When Poppy Adams announced that she had laced every recreational drug in the world with a virus that caused a blue rash that would lead to mania, paralysis and then death, Eggsy used the tracker he had placed in the girlfriend of former Kingsman recruit Charlie Hesketh lead them to a secret factory in Italy so they could acquire a sample of antidote to replicate and distribute worldwide to save lives. Harry went with Eggsy and Whiskey to Italy where Poppy's antidote supply for her drugs were located. Under the advice of Eggsy and Whiskey, Harry took over the control room once he knocked out a guard unconscious. Harry operated the sky lift to allow his fellow agents a chance to escape with the drug. When the escape was thwarted by agents of The Golden Circle, Harry rendezvoused with Eggsy and Whiskey in a cabin. Harry became suspicious of Whiskey and believed he was working for both sides, a conclusion he came to when Whiskey destroyed the vial of antidote and shot the Statesman agent in the head. Harry quickly dealt with the Golden Circle agents using an explosive bottle of cologne. Eggsy became angry at Harry, believing he was still under the effects of his recent trauma and saved Whiskey with the Alpha-Gel. Eggsy chastised Harry and believed he made a mistake in bring him along, though covered up Whiskey's injury for him. Assault on Poppy Land Discovering the location of Poppy’s hideout in Cambodia, Eggsy, Harry and Merlin flew there to steal the device that could help release the drones that dispensed the antidote. The three made their way through the jungle towards Poppy Land, but Eggsy inadvertently stepped on a land mine. Merlin froze the trigger for a split second allowing Eggsy and Harry to move away whilst at the cost of Merlin's own life. Harry, realising that this was the last time he would see his friend, thanked him for his service, and stated how it was an honour. Merlin sacrificed himself whilst taking the perimeter guards with him thus allowing Harry and Eggsy to move forward with the mission. Harry and Eggsy stormed the base, eliminating any Golden Circle agents in their path. After they had dealt with all the agents in the courtyard, they entered the diner. Charlie quickly escaped with the case holding the drone activation device. Harry ordered Eggsy to give chase to Charlie whilst he pressed Poppy for the activation code. Poppy quickly set her robotic dogs on Harry. Harry quickly subdued one of the mechanical beasts with the help of Elton John using bowling balls. Harry managed to subdue the other using the molten gold tattoo machine. After the fight, Eggsy and Harry entered the diner again to face Poppy. Harry quickly incapacitated Poppy whilst Eggsy injected her with a dose of heroin laced with a more potent strain of her virus. Poppy gave the activation code before quickly succumbing to the effects of the drug. With the mission almost a success, the two agents prepared to release the drones with the antidote to the world but were stopped by Agent Whiskey, who revealed Harry was correct that he had his own hidden agenda: to stop all drug users as recompense for the death of his wife and unborn son at the hands of two drugged individuals who tried to rob a store. A grueling battle between them quickly ensued throughout the diner, ending with Harry and Eggsy overpowering and forcing Whiskey into the meat grinder. They quickly entered the code and saved the lives of millions of people. Harry and Eggsy were thanked by Statesman and both agents were offered the role of Whiskey which they both declined. Statesman head Champ revealed they had acquired a distillery in Scotland and would help rebuild Kingsman effectively making them liquor sellers as well as tailors with the help of Statesman. The Kingsman tailor shop was open once again. Harry attended the wedding of Eggsy and Princess Tilde, proud that his protégé had achieved so much, and repeated a saying made by one of the Kingsman founders. "This is not the end, this is not even the beginning of the end, but merely the end of the beginning." Personality Harry is a proper gentleman, but knows about people like Arthur that have a snobby attitude and unfairly judge others (which he agreed with Eggsy on). Harry told Eggsy about every man having his name only three times in the papers (when he's born, when he's married and when he dies) and about how posh accents don't make them anymore posh than they already are. Harry knows full well about moving with the times and claimed that Arthur saw it as a "foreign policy" when the latter denounced Lee as a potential agent, despite how much potential he had at being one. Harry has always had great respect for his fellow colleagues; he was devastated when Lee and Lancelot were killed and surprised when King claimed that Harry had not chosen a suitable candidate in Lee, ignoring his heroism in sacrificing himself for Harry by claiming that Lee "wasn't really one of them". This led to Harry stating that Arthur was a snob, which seems to show Harry is not one to be afraid to stand up to people such as his boss. Harry seems to have some deep regret about not having had any romantic relationships or having any ties, stating that nothing went through his mind when Valentine supposedly killed him. This led to him realising about how important Tilde is to Eggsy and told him about saving her when they went to stop Poppy. Relationships Allies *Kingsman - Teammates **Chester King/Arthur - Former Leader **Merlin - Friend and Former Colleague **Lee Unwin - Former Pupil **James Spencer/Lancelot - Former Colleague **Eggsy Unwin/Galahad - Friend, Pupil and Colleague **Roxanne Morton/Lancelot **Amelia **Tequila *Statesman - Saviors **Champagne **Ginger Ale/Whiskey *Michelle Unwin *Princess Tilde *Elton John Enemies *Jack Daniels/Whiskey - Temporary Ally and Victim *Richmond Valentine - Attempted Killer *Gazelle *The Golden Circle **Poppy Adams **Charles "Charlie" Hesketh - Former Ally, turned Enemy Trivia * Harry is right-handed, as he explains to Eggsy, that all Kingsman wear their rings on which ever hand is dominant, and he can be seen wearing his ring on his right hand, thus making him right-handed. * The actor portraying Harry, Colin Firth, was said to do 80% of the stunts in The Secret Service himself. 6 months prior to the filming, Firth had trainers helping him with the fight choreographies and activities. * Harry's comic book counterpart is Jack London, who in the comic-books is actually the uncle of Eggsy's counterpart Gary. * Harry seems to be a fan of Elton John and his music, as he asked Elton if he could have two tickets to his next concert if Harry saved the world. Elton meanwhile also added a Backstage pass instead. * Colin Firth himself said that we don't know anything about Harry and that he may not be heterosexual. Gallery Harry_Hart.jpg Kingsman_c__140522002704.jpg 5d3555962197959a83fae5776153a4aa.jpg Harry_Hart3.jpg Kingsman_Slide_3.jpg 4459304-kingsman2.jpg Kingsman-the-secret-service-movie-screenshot-colin-firth-harry-hart-galahad-5.jpg E6d77589d40f8a495b985f16e93afd47.jpg 13d87cf4e5d0c69a.jpg 6fda9d7219be8edf5999f1ad2f2b7cca.gif 6d86535eff0b6c304052f3a058f9bf65.jpg 1424074223-jk-o.jpg 8116994aa9f9c20510bde9f0060dbd0af1bd7e21.jpg Landscape-1500374289-colin-firth-kingsman-tgc.jpg maxresdefault (8).jpg 0f968f5fedf7a9bd4bafc839fa393f3a.gif Kingsman-The-Golden-Circle-Poster-Colin-Firth-Former-Agent-Galahad.jpg Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Kingsman: The Secret Service (film) characters Category:Kingsman: The Golden CIrcle characters Category:Allies Category:Kingsman Agents Category:British Category:Resurrection characters Category:Males